Formula 1® Emirates United States Grand Prix™ 2019
: Note: This is an outline, the details haven't been entered yet, please call back closer to the start date. This event starts on Saturday, January 25th 2020 in Jan 25 2020 00:00:00 GMT. :Car Owned:' '''Formula 1® Emirates United States Grand Prix™ 2019' is an event in Real Racing 3, the fifth and the last challenge of Grand Prix™ 2019 Season. It gives the players a chance to win a 2019 Formula 1® car of their choice. The player can participate in this event with already owned car, provided that the car was not won in any Special Event of Grand Prix™ 2019 Season. Formula 1® Emirates United States Grand Prix™ 2019 starts on Saturday, January 25th 2020 after the installation of the . Throughout the event the players will have to race their chosen 2019 Formula 1® car on Circuit of The Americas. 2019 Formula 1® cars List of 2019 Formula 1® cars the players can choose: Once the player choose a car in one event of Grand Prix™ 2019 Season, it will not be possible for the player to choose a car of the same team in another event. The 2019 Formula 1® cars have been added to Daily Race, 2019 Champion Series and 2019 Invitational Series in the F1™ (Group). Completion Rewards 2019 Formula 1® car To win the selected car, the player must complete the event within 5 days (24 x 5 = 120 hours) from the moment of entry. During this period, the countdown is displayed on corresponded special event tab. The remaining days and hours are displayed rounded and are changing every half hour. If time runs out, the player will not earn a car, although the event will remain open for completion; typically, on the sixth day the player will be offered with 24-hours 30% discount to purchase the car. Obtaining any car unlocks 2019 Champion Series. Bonus M$ for Goal and Stage completion For successful completion of certain Stages and/or Goals the players are rewarded with Bonus M$, : 255,000 in total. Bonus M$ don't count towards a player's daily M$ Max. Mercedes-AMG GT R F1® Safety Car Completing all five challenges of the Grand Prix™ 2019 Season is rewarded with a free Mercedes-AMG GT R F1® Safety Car. There is no foreseeable time limit for the completion. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Formula 1® Emirates United States Grand Prix™ 2019 special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Formula 1® Emirates United States Grand Prix™ 2019. Also please check Stage-specific tips and advice: #Tips and FAQ for Stage 01 Free Practice (part I) #Tips and FAQ for Stage 02 Free Practice (part II) #Tips and FAQ for Stage 03 Qualifying #Tips and FAQ for Stage 04 Emirates United States Grand Prix™ #Tips and FAQ for Stage 05 Emirates United States Grand Prix™ PR & Upgrades Required PR for this event is 126.6. Subjective recommended upgrade levels are divided into three groups by the teams: | style="color: lime;" | 126.6 | 126.7 | 126.7 | 126.9 | 126.9 |- | colspan = 2 | | style="color: red;" | 126.5 | style="color: lime;" | 126.6 | style="color: lime;" | 126.6 | 126.8 | 126.8 |- | colspan = 2 | | style="color: red;" | 126.4 | style="color: red;" | 126.5 | style="color: red;" | 126.5 | style="color: lime;" | 126.7 | style="color: lime;" | 126.7 |} Here levels A B C D mean Engine, Body, Brakes, Tires&Wheels respectively. Stage 01  Free Practice (part I) Stage 02  Free Practice (part II) Stage 03  Qualifying Stage 04  Emirates United States Grand Prix™ Stage 05  Emirates United States Grand Prix™ Footnotes Editor's Corner Editors coordination corner